


1. don't leave

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The child looks up at you, and his eyes are wide and soft and young, and your heart stops for a moment.A ficlet scene set in an undefined historical human au
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 50 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 6





	1. don't leave

“Don’t leave.”

The child looks up at you, and his eyes are wide and soft and young, and your heart stops for a moment. You kneel down to his level, put your hands on his shoulders firmly.

“Ludwig,” you say, and suddenly your courage is betraying you because you are twenty and young yourself, and you are going to war.

“Ludwig,” you say, and you do not allow your voice to tremble, “It will be alright. Erzsebet and Rodrich will take good care of you, and I’ll be back soon, I promise. Be brave for me, alright?”

Your little brother who has been yours to raise these past four years, with your father so often away and your mother dead, sniffs away his tears, and you feel that you might break. If he started sobbing now, you don’t know if you could leave him.

“You promise?” he asks with childish trust and innocence.

“Yes,” you say, “I promise.”

It is not a promise that you keep.


End file.
